


He's Still Our Brother

by ink_writes16



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Gen, M/M, the rally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: We always talk about Davey, and how Jack becoming being a sellout affects him. But what about Race?





	He's Still Our Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Please comment for requests or feedback!

No, no. Race was imagining it. He was standing in one of the boxes at Medda’s theater, looking down at the scene unfold. Newsies running in every direction, Davey was in the middle of the stage, hurt and betrayal evident, even in his posture. Race looked at Jack. His brother, his best friend. A scab.

Jack looked up at him. “I’m sorry,” his eyes seemed to say. Race shook his head, unable to provide words. Jack had raised him, Jack had taught him not to turn against friends, against family. And what had he done, that wasn’t the Jack he knew. That wasn’t the Jack he loved. 

A hand pressed down on Race’s shoulder.

“Race, we have to go.”

“This… It’s not real. Jack would never.”

“It’s not about what he would or wouldn’t do. It’s already done. The bulls could be here. Race, let’s go. Please.”

Race turned and followed Spot out of the theater, into the cool night air. 

“I’s is gonna stay in ‘hattan tonight.”

“Spot, don’t worry about it. I can handle the boys.” 

“Racer, this is different. They’s is gonna be riled up. Angry.”

“I deals wit’ you, don’ I?”

“You deal wit’ one uh me. Not a whole lodge full.” Spot stopped and stepped in front of Race. “I’m staying and that’s that.” Race sighed and walked around Spot. 

“You’se has the whole of Brooklyn, go there.”

Spot grabbed Race’s arm. “Race, please. I… don’t want to stay for the ‘hatten boys. I needs to make sure you’se is okay.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, and I don’ blame you. Your brother turned his back on the rest of his family, on you. I’m staying no matter what you’se wants.”

Race glared at him. “Fine. I don’ know anythin’ abou’ bein’ borough leada anyway.” 

They continued on in silence. When they arrived at the house, the newsies were in complete chaos.

“He didn’, Tommy, Jack’d neva.”

“He’s a sellout, Finch!”

“Guys, he-” Davey was yelling over everyone. He looked at Race and nodded. Race looked at Spot. 

“EVERYBODY SHUT UP!”

“Thank you, Spot.” Race looked over the crowd of angry, young boys. “I know tonight was supposed to be a victory. A defiance against Pulitzer, against the World.” He got nods from a few. “But then Jack showed up.” Someone started to yell something. “Shut it, Ike. Yeah, he turn’d his back on us. But that doesn’ mean we turn on ‘im. Remember what Davey said yesta’day. He’s still our brudda. We’re goin’ to fight for ‘im, whether he wan’s us to, or not.”

He got a few nods, a few scoffs, and a lot of angry glares. Tommy Boy stormed up to him. 

“I’m not doing anything fa that scab.” He hit Race’s shoulder and left, headed for who knows where. Race sighed.

“Anyone else? ‘Cause you’s in or you’s out.” No one moved. Looks were shot around at each other. “If it’s any matter to you lot, I’m goin’ ta bed.”  
Race squeezed through the thick crowd and climbed the stairs. He turned halfway up. “Spot, you don’ have ta come with. I can sleep on my own.”  
“I wanted ta talk.” Race rubbed his temples.

“C’mon then.”

They walked to Race's bed and sat in silence for a moment. “Race, those boys… they aren't going to just let Jack back in. They aren't going to want him around, not after what he did.”  
“Stop saying it like that! He didn't hurt anyone, he was just doing his job. I'm not giving you power over ‘hattan. We’s fine. Now if you wanted ta help me, make sure we don’ crash an’ burn that’d be fantastic.” 

There was a sudden tapping on the window. Jack face was peering in. Race swallowed hard and moved to the window to open it.

“Kelly.”

“Racer, hear me out.” Jack climbed in. “Please.”

“I'm listening.”

“He said he was going to put every one uh yous in the Refuge. I wasn’ gonna let that happen.” 

“Is that it? Cause I wanna go to bed.”

“Oh, yeah, uh Katherine and I are breaking into Pulitzer’s office to use his old printing press against him.”

“Wait, what?”

Spot stood. “Are you insane?”

“We just need a press that’ll print a bunch of these.” Jack pulled a folded up paper out of his pocket and handed it to Race. Spot looked over his shoulder. 

Race pulled a cigar out of his pocket, just to keep his hand busy. “The Children's Crusade… so a strike for all the kids in New York? And theys is all gonna come to Newsies Square?”

“Well, yeah.”

Spot laughed. “You think of this all by ya’self, Kelly?”

“No, it was Katherine’s idea.”

“Huh…”

“Do you need any Brooklyn kids?”

Jack smiled. “Yeah, but only the older ones, I ain't bein’ the cause of gettin’ some kid in the Refuge.”

Race looked up at Jack, who was looking at him hopefully. “Spot, will you get some uh the olde' ‘hattan kids, just let ‘em know what’s going on.”  
Spot looked between the two then nodded and left.

“I still don’t get it, Jack. I do, but I don’t.”

Jack sighed and sat on one of the bottom bunks. “Racer, I shoulda found you… told ya.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.”

Jack looked up confused. “Why are you leaving, Jack? I get it, Santa Fe, you can have a new life. But you’ll still be poor, but you’d be alone, too. Here, yeah you’re poor, but you have a family here. I can’t run the borough on my own, I don't even know how you do it.” 

Jack nodded. “I’m returning when we go to Pulitzer’s office tomorra. I ain’t keepin’ it. But I just… New York, it’s closed off, small. Santa Fe…”

“I know, but… I’d miss my brother.” Jack smiled and stood, pulling Race into a bear hug. “Oh, yeah, and Tommy Boy ain’t too happy wit’ ya.”

Jack sighed. “Know where he went?”

Race shook his head. “We'll find him though.” They nodded and went down the stairs to go over what would be happening that night.


End file.
